HERMANITA CELOSA
by Kara Sempai
Summary: ¿quién dijo que Himawari cedería a su adorado nii-chan a la primera que se le cruzara enfrente? si alguién se lo quería llevar ¡tendría que ser sobre su cadaver!


Boruto reía sonrojado cubriendo su boca con su mano y desviando la mirada, sentado como indio mientras era abrazado posesivamente por su pequeña hermana Himawari, la cual tenía una discución ridicula con Sarada, la que solo había venido a invitar al rubio a entrenar en un esfuerzo por tratar de ser más amable.

-¡mio, no lo comparto!- exclamó con el ceño fruncido mientras veía a Sarada con cara de pocos amigos, la pelinegra observaba sorprendida

-te lo regalo ¿yo para qué lo quiero?- se defendió la chica poniendo las manos en su cadera

-¿y cuándo te lo presté?- respondió con otra pregunta sin soltar a Boruto, Sarada esta vez no sabía que responder

Boruto reía, y en el fondo los padres de este también lo hacían, Sasuke solo sonreia divertido y Sakura también, observando cada respuesta de su hija; pues estaba segura de que su primogenita sería una excelente mujer y para ello deberia saber defender "lo que es suyo" al parecer Boruto en este caso, sin importar de que se tratara de su propia futura cuñada con la que tuviera que pelar.

Sarada suspiró- solo lo invité a entrenar, tampoco es para tanto Himawari, si quieres ven con nosotros para que te asegures de que no hare nada- rodó los ojos algo avergonzada al decirlo, sabía que sus padres la estaban viendo ¡que verguenza!

-que me importa lo que viniste a hacer a mi casa- Himawari estaba muy molesta- ¡es mi nii-chan y no me importa que sea tu novio se queda conmigo!- el que una ni pequeña hablara con tal seriedad era divertido

La cara de la Uchiha se tiñio de rojo ante la acusación de noviazgo, el rubio por su parte se hechó a reir a carcajadas al tiempo que cubria su cara con ambas manos, la pequeña peliazul estaba con las manos en la cadera imitando a Sarada pero estaba molesta

-¡no somos novios!- exclamó sonrojada y apenada

-¡pues te convenia! ¡mas te vale!- Boruto casi se desmaya de tanto reir Sarada la miró más que sorprendida ¿la niña la estaba amenazando?- ahora si no tienes nada mas que hacer vete llendo a tu casa ¿no?- Himawari hizo una ademan con la mano como si la estuviera hechando, ahora Sarada era la que estaba enfandose

-no me voy a ir- dijo cruzandose de brazos, Sakura la miraba orgullosa, su cara literalmente decía "¡así se hace hija, bien hecho!"- vine por que preciso que me ayude con un jutsu y no me iré hasta que lo haga- afirmó mirando desafiante a Himawari

Esta infló sus cachetes de una manera muy graciosa y su ceño se frunció aún más, tomó el brazo de Boruto y lo jalo hacia ella, el rubio terminó sentado detras de su imoto evitando reir más y solo miraba atento

-no me importa lo que digas él se queda conmigo- canturreo victoriosa mientras la pelinegra bufaba molesta

Uchiha Sarada era una persona reservada, con mucho autocontrol y modales muy finos, pero cuando la hacían enojar todo eso se iba por el drenaje y se convertía en una bomba de mal caracter al estilo SasuSaku, estaba tratando de ser hamable ya que hablaba con una pequeña, pero no funcionó y el idiota de Boruto no hacía nada por cooperar, bueno, bien que élla tenía sus maneras de arreglar este tipo de situaciones.

-lo regresaré entero- dijo tranquilamente acomodando sus gafas

-¿qué?- preguntó la pequeña Himawari confundida

De un momento a otro Sarada estaba parada de puntillas en una rama alta de un arbol y en una mano tenía sujeta la chaqueta de su hermano, al cual agarraba como si de un juguete de trapo se tratara, la pelinegra sonrió con suficiencia y volvió a acomodarse las gafas

-adios- saludo su hermano quien seguía divirtiendose con la situación

Luego del saludo Sarada se volteó y comenzó a saltar de arbol en arbol llevandose al rubio

-¡oye! ¡REGRESA AQUÍ BRUJA CON GAFAS!- gritó comenzando a saltar de árbol en árbol para "salvar" a su nii-chan

Sakura sonreía orgullosa *mi niña si que sabe defender a su hombre* pensó con felicidad, más ni a élla ni a Sasuke le había hecho grácia eso de "bruja con gafas", pero el moreno no hacía nada por tratarse una infante, por otra parte Naruto de desmayaba de tanto reir y Hinata solo sonreía divertida por las ocurrencias de su pequeña princesa ¡y pensar que ella era igual cuando se trataba de Neji-niisan!

N/a- ¿y qué les parecio? a mi me ha encantado y es que Himawari es de mis personajes preferidos de todos los que ví en la "NEW GENERATION" de Naruto HASTA LA PROXIMA Y MUCHISIMAS GRÁCIAS POR LEER-ME XD


End file.
